Road Rash
by Jay-Leigh17
Summary: "I'm thinking that you're going to have road rash when I'm through with you."


**Road Rash**

**Author's Note**: This was actually inspired by something my cousin said, during a conversation about sex in the rain. So, this one's for you Leah. Even though you're as straight as they come.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. I'm just having a spot of fun with a few of the characters. I'll return them at the end of the night, only slightly worse for wear.

**Warning**: If we are now, or ever were, related: Please, don't read this. For the sake of our relationship.

As for the rest of you, let the smut ensue.

* * *

****JJ's POV****

The past few days have been seriously fucked up.

Tuesday I broke up with Will, much to my parents' dismay. My father hasn't spoken to me since I informed them that I prefer the fairer sex. He was so excited when I started dating Will. But I can't live a lie for him, and I've realized that. So he's gone back to not speaking to me.

Wednesday I was informed that our team was being put on probation for "reckless endangerment". Strauss is a freaking idiot. Maybe when she's done sitting behind her safe little desk she'll realize that we don't do a damn thing recklessly.

And today, I met my fantasy's girlfriend. Well, met makes it seem like I had a choice. More like I walked in on them practically fucking in the bathroom at work. Pretty girl, I guess. If you're into slim hipped brunette bimbos who have more chest than they have brains. Which, apparently, Emily is.

So now I'm driving. When I started, I had no particular destination. Just a need to be alone. And I can't quite quantify my reasons for turning down the street that I know will eventually lead me to Emily's house. But as I pull into the parking lot of her condominium apartments and find her truck parked beneath a tree, my heart begins to beat erratically and I know that I won't be leaving until I see her. Bimbo or no.

* * *

****Emily's POV****

I'm sitting on my couch reading Antigone, when I hear the knocking on my door. I sincerely hope its not Anabelle Lee. Stupid girl. I don't feel like kicking her out again. Its bad enough that her intelligence level is below that of a brainless mouse, but I have to see her everyday at work, when all I wanted was that one night. And somehow she figured out where I live. Creepy, stupid girl.

I make my way to the door, yanking it open slightly harder then is necessary, and am quite surprised to find Jennifer Jareau standing at my door. I'm so surprised, in fact, that I don't even have the good grace to blush. She did, after all, find me in quite a compromising situation at work today. Anabelle seems to have a problem understanding "No, sorry, I don't fucking want you".

"JJ, um, hey, come on in..." I trail off sounding quite stupid, and step aside, letting her into my house. She steps ahead of me, and I catch an eyeful of her graceful curves. _Much better than Anabelle Lee, _I muse.

She turns suddenly, and I almost walk into her. She has her head cocked to the side and a frown on her face.

"You don't have company?"

The question catches me off guard. I don't know why she would think I would, and then I think again of earlier. _Right. She must have the wrong impression. Maybe I just suck at sending signals._

I simply shake my head, not trusting my voice, and move to step around her, but she places her hands on my arms. Her movements stop me just as fast as her words do.

"What does she have that I don't?"

The look on her face is one of unadulterated want, and I can't wrap my head around the fact that JJ might actually want me, so I respond in the only way my defenses will let me.

Smirking slightly, I ask, "You mean, besides me?"

Wrong move. She pushes me back against the door, knocking the air from lungs and she kisses me harshly.

Ripping her mouth from mine, she asks again, "What does she have that I don't?"

"Nothing Jennifer. Nothing on you." is all I can manage to force out.

She grins, taking my hand and opening the door, pulling me outside with her, into the rain.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

JJ collapsed onto the ground in the parking lot, the puddle she decided to sit in soaking her jeans, while the rain that was still falling did a good job of drenching the rest of her.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked quietly.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to fuck you, Emily Prentiss. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll have road rash on your back, when I'm through."

And with that, JJ pulled Emily to the ground, flipped them, and straddled the brunette. Pinning the older woman's hands above her head at the wrist, JJ kissed her roughly, sliding a hand under the her shirt. Tearing their mouths apart, JJ relinquished her hold on the brunette's wrists to take hold of the other woman's shirt, yanking it over her head and dropping it with a wet 'splosh' onto the ground. Emily's bra soon met with the same treatment.

JJ sat lightly on Emily's hips, simply admiring the view afforded her. The way the rain slipped down Emily's skin, the way her mouth was open slightly, letting the rain fall in. Suddenly, JJ wanted to follow the rain into Emily's mouth, bury herself in the older woman's depths and never let go.

Emily's hands on the younger woman's shoulders brought JJ out of her reverie. Leaning back down, shielding the beautiful brunette from the rain, JJ slid her tongue into Emily's mouth, her hands playing along the older woman's chest, tracing lazy patterns across her ribs. Emily brought her hands to JJ's wrists, guiding the blonde's hands to her breasts, her back arching and a gasp leaving her throat as JJ tugged gently on her nipples.

A few random drops found their way up Emily's nose as she threw her head back, causing a subtle burn in her nasal cavity. But she didn't care. She could drown, and not give a fuck, as long as JJ never stopped touching her.

JJ took the opportunity to lower her mouth to Emily's neck, sucking the soft skin between her teeth, knowing she would leave a mark, but not really caring. If Emily could fuck that bitch at work, she could certainly sport a mark from JJ. At the thought of Anabelle Lee, JJ bit down harder on Emily's neck than was really necessary, eliciting a moan from the other agent.

JJ shivered. "So sexy," she whispered in Emily's ear. Suddenly, the rain was much colder against Emily's skin. Unless she was just suddenly that much hotter. She wasn't sure at this point. But she knew she needed to feel JJ against her. She snaked her hands up JJ's sides, taking the blonde's shirt with them, pausing only long enough to secure her JJ's bra in her searching fingers, before lifting both garments over her shoulders, dropping them on the ground near her own. Reaching up and brushing her thumbs over JJ's nipples, Emily barely had time to register the look on JJ's face before the blonde was pressed against her, pinning her hands above her head again.

Dragging her fingers up the seam of Emily's jeans, JJ swallowed the moan that escaped the brunette's throat. Making quick work of the button and zipper on said jeans, JJ's hand is soon resting against Emily's heat.

"You're so wet." She moaned into Emily's ear. "Were you this wet for her?"

Emily's head moved quickly from left to right.

"No, never. Baby, please...just...touch me." JJ shuddered at the tone of Emily's voice, and obliged, sliding two fingers into the older woman. Gently at first, quickly adding another, and her strokes quickened, matching Emily's hips thrust for thrust. Biting down gently on Emily's ear lobe, JJ coaxed, "Let go, baby. Come for me Emily. Let me feel your juices flowing through my fingers."

Emily's back arched as she came, sputtering JJ's name through the rain that began to fall heavier, as if sharing her need for release. JJ removed her hand from Emily's pants, but they lay on the ground, kissing, long after the rain stopped.

JJ stood, pulling Emily up, kissing her lightly and grinning as she ran her fingers over the scrapes on Emily's back.

JJ had endless plans for Emily.

In her car.

On Emily's truck.

In the kitchen.

On the couch.

In the shower.

On the bed.

If you're still reading this, you're a total freak.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was my foray into rainy smut. Love it? Hate it? Lemme know. I live for you guys.


End file.
